Doce meses
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Un año tienen 12 meses, de los cuales 365 días lo conforma, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia ,cada semana, cada mes, algo nuevo sucede, amor verdadero, sueños, ilusiones, amistad, rivalidad, odio, amistad… te sorprenderías lo que puede ocurrir en un año….


Shinji, Ichigo y Toushiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos** los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO**, quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos XD (¬w¬ aunque lo son x3..ok no)

**Lo único que me pertenece es la historia, así que prohibido su reproducción total o parcia**l(a menos que me pida permiso xDD, aunque nunca me ha pirateado nada o ¿sí? .-. ), DI NO A LA PIRATERIA DE HISTORIAS X3 y si a la piratería de películas, música y libros xDD ok no ._.

hola a todos xDD ya estamos en 2014 y yo sigo sin terminar mis historias u_u, se que no he actualizado ningún fic y se que todos están asi de ¬¬ esta vuelve a subir otro fic sin terminar los demás, u_u lo siento mucho pero como excusa les dijo que entre trabajo y escuela no tengo casi tiempo, u_uT.T soy humana, lo siento.

Pero bueno, este fic nació 2 años atrás, en la navidad del 2012, sin embargo no quería escribirla, puesto tengo varios fic sin terminar, sin embargo la idea aún estaba en todo el 2013,y no quería desaparecer, así que lo escribí y por fin pude subir el prólogo, debo decir que este fic es un reto para mí, pero bien eso lo explicare un poco más abajo, espero que haya tenido una feliz navidad y que este año todos sus deseos se haga realidad,

Con cariño para mi nee-chan, especial Any-chan quien le parecio interesante mi idea,MikoBicho-chan kathy-nee-chan y mazzy-nee-chan y sobre todo a las personas hermosas que me leen :3, espero que este año les vaya súber ;D

** Aclarare unas cositas:**

1.-El reto de este fic, es que cada capítulo sea un mes, eso quiere decir que al final de año, este fic debe tener x lo menos 12 capítulos, no abran excusa ni pretexto, cada mes actualizare.

2.- Dependiendo de mi estado y tiempo, puede ser que actualice dos o más capítulos en un mes, esto es muy aparte del reto de que cada mes suba, quiero decir, subí un capítulo de enero, pero tengo tiempo entonces escribiré otro abarcado el mismo mes, no importara si ya subí dos capitulo, el otro mes tengo que subir el capítulo de febrero.

3.- Si por alguna razón no actualizo en un mes, en el siguiente, a fuerza será dos capítulos, el de mes anterior y en el presente.

4-.-a historia estará basado en hechos un poco reales, pero mayormente será ficticio.

5.-Tendrá una variación de personajes.

6.-La protagonista es Rukia, aunque puede haber más personajes.

Espero que les guste :D

** Por ultimo**

**Cursiva** - flashblack: recuerdos anteriores

**—:**diálogos

* * *

**Atenciòn: En mi perfil tengo una encuesta sobre que fic quiere que actualice y termine, por favor pase a votar, de acuerdo a los resultaron, tomare consideración y prioridad del fic y tratare de terminarlo este año :D**

* * *

** Doce meses**

** Summary**: un año tienen 12 meses, de los cuales 365 días lo conforma, cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada dia ,cada semana, cada mes, algo nuevo sucede, amor verdadero, sueños, ilusiones, amistad, rivalidad, odio, amistad… te sorprenderías lo que puede ocurrir en un año….

* * *

**Pròlogo**

¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar lo que ocurre en un año?..., un amor imposible, malas decisiones, el amor verdadero, ilusiones, desilusiones, sueños perdidos, desamores, celos, venganza ,odio, amor, te sorprenderías lo que puede ocurrir en un año, después de todo la vida está llena de sorpresa y muchas de ellas esta divididas en nuestra vida.

Rukia kuchiki esta empezado un nuevo año, el anterior, no le fue muy bien, acaba de dejar la universidad, está más pérdida que nunca, sin embargo todo está a punto de cambiar. El año termina y empezara otro, ella no lo sabe, pero está a punto de vivir algo que nunca se había imaginado, después de todo…

**Las cosas cambian, los amigos se van. Y la vida no se detiene por nadie.**

** Sobre todo, la vida nos enseña cosas valiosas, que tarde o tempranas, te hace mejor persona.**

** Lo que está a punto de vivir Rukia, es algo que nunca se había imaginado y sobretodo, algo que no había planeado…..**

** …Doce meses…**

* * *

hola :3 espero que el prologo le haya gusta, el primer capitulo lo subiré en el trascurso de estos dias :3

nuevamente les comento que**:En mi perfil tengo una encuesta sobre que fic quiere que actualice y termine, por favor pase a votar, de acuerdo a los resultaron, tomare consideración y prioridad del fic y tratare de terminarlo este año :D**

P.D: posiblemente el próximo mes, actualice la continuación de feliz día de san valentin, por lo cual sera el final de fic :3 , estense pendiente por la actu n.n

sin mas que decir, le deseo un feliz fin de semana

con cariño fran n.n

** 19-01-14**

**07:18 a.m.**

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino también una adicción"**

** Deja tu comentario debajo de aqui , vamos dime qué opinas de esto xDD al menos regálame algo para saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo**

** XD recuerde que yo no gano nada con este fic, yo solo pido a cambio review ;D**


End file.
